Legend of Zelda~ Kioni's Quest
by Taurteen1988
Summary: Links epic continues, yet again. This time Zelda joins him. Thats not all the characters, Link finds a new friend to help him on his journey. --Its not exactly PG, but best to be safe
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1  
  
After the war stopped in Hyrule and all was well, the artic land of Artieno was in a time of war and crime. There lies one young boy, who has been held crown prince of Artieno, Kioni, who is destined to stop this time of peril. To his dismay, he decided that he needed help in this time of grave danger. Kioni sent a letter to Young Link, asking him to come to the Castle of Artieno before it was too late. Link set out on this journey with only his Kokiri Sword, and Hylian Shield. Also, he was accompanied by [young] Zelda... and of course... Epona ^^, together, they held the triforce (with Ganondorf being banished) and were ready to set off on this journey.  
  
Link met up with Kioni not a moment too soon, for when he got there, they were attacked by the evil Veran. Veran had powers beyond belief so they knew even all three together they couldn't compare to her. Suddenly, Zelda uses Farore's Wind to transport all of them outside the castle. Link and Zelda get on Epona, but Kioni is left horseless. Kioni gets out his Ocarina and plays a song, similar to "Epona's Song" but with a touch of originality. In seconds, Kioni's horse, Sira, jumps out of the castle and accompanies the 3 (4 including Epona). They ride off into Moonlit Cavern, which is a cave hidden behind a frozen waterfall. They are safe for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2  
  
Kioni looks on as Zelda and Link shiver in the cold.  
  
Kioni said, "I've been here my whole life, so I am used to the cold. I have a severe weakness to... uh... Zelda... wait... uh oh... aah!"  
  
Zelda holds a fire type diamond over her head... what could it be?? Is... it... Din's Fire?! Kioni notices this and dashes over to Epona to see if he can find something. "Ahh, here it is!" says Kioni in relief.  
  
"Hyuh!" Goes Zelda as she uses Din's Fire to melt everything and to heat up the place.  
  
With quick thinking, Kioni uses Nauru's Love to protect himself from the heat. "As I was saying... I have a SEVERE weakness to heat, and I could have easily died when you used that. But I must tell you something. I suppose you are aware of Din, Nayru, and Farore, the 3 goddesses that made the Triforce?"  
  
"Yes," Zelda and Link reply, not knowing where this conversation is going.  
  
"Well... there are not only three. Sinta, Niomi, and Yin are three that had powers and concealed themselves in a Triforce as well, but as yours is like a bigger triangle, with one blank triangle in the middle, ours has no middle peace, just the 3 triangles put together as one line of triangles...  
  
/_\¯/_\  
  
...and the 3 diamonds, like Nauru's Love, etc. are Sinta's Darkness, Niomi's Speed, and Yin's Ice. They are all distributed in 3 people, unknown to who it is though. I, as you Zelda, have the triforce of Wisdom. Veran has the triforce of Courage, and my father, the King, has the triforce of Power. We must defeat Veran, but first, we need to pass the 8 temples: Ice, Electric, IceForest, FrozenVolcano, Sky, Darkness, Light, and I managed to steal the Force Medallion from my father, right before we were attacked.  
  
I hope my father is okay." 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3  
  
After they had been rested for the evening, Kioni wakes them up early in the morning. "We must go." He states. Zelda and Link pack their items on Epona and get ready to ride off.  
  
Kioni pulls out a map of Artieno and looks for the ice temple. "If we go right, then we will end up at the ice temple in about 2 hours."  
  
"Okay, but let me call out Navi, maybe she knows something." Link says. Navi comes out and says that there is an item we must get, from far away. Zelda thinks for a moment, then says," What kind of item would we need to go to the ice temple?"  
  
"I think I know. The 'Suction Cup Hook Shot' is an item, like the hookshot, but sticks to all solid surfaces with a suction cup."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Zelda says. " The Hook Shot would shatter the ice wouldn't it?"  
  
Link now states, "Where would it be?"  
  
The others nod in acknowledgement and think about it. Suddenly a thought comes in Kioni's head to ask his father, the King.  
  
They all gallop off to the castle, and it is all a mess. Things thrown out carelessly, havoc over the entire castle, nothing seemed right. Kioni and the others trotted through everyone and went up to the doors to the castle. They were locked, and unfortunately no one had he key. Link remembered the time in Hyrule Castle, where there was a small fountain secret entry. They looked around for a secret entrance, then Link gets so frustrated that he slices the whole temple with his sword and try's to "make" a door in it.  
  
The others laugh at the stupidity of that move. "Just because my castle is made of ice, doesn't mean that it's vulnerable."  
  
"Yea... I kind of figured that out." Link says while blushing.  
  
Kioni then remembers something about his castle and laughs. "What's so funny?" the others say.  
  
"I just remembered..." Kioni says as he pushes the secret button next to the door. "Heh, yup, that's how you get in"  
  
The doors open to them, who find nothing inside. Kioni looks around, and then holds up something yellow in a diamond. "Niomi's Speed!" he yells, then sprints to his fathers throne room. They see a body on the floor, with no life left in it, and they see a note on top of his body.  
  
"He would not tell me where you were, Great Prince Kioni. That is not the whole reason though. I stole his courage triforce, which I was left with a decision, Courage, or Power. Tough choice, but then the courage one shot out of my hands and I believe entered a body. I am soon to find that body and of course, you have the wisdom triforce, Kioni. So watch your back. ~Veran"  
  
Link and Zelda finally get to the throne room, and see Kioni distraught, and saddened. Kioni then gets up, and walks out of the room, for he will avenge his father's death... somehow. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4  
  
The characters are on their journey to the Ice Temple, and have found nothing about the Suction Cup Hook Shot.  
  
"So I thought you didn't have any of the triforce "crystals", like speed, darkness, or ice." Link says.  
  
"Well, this one has been passed down in the royal family, to me."  
  
"Oh, okay, I get it. Hey... Zelda... why are you reading that book? AND... What is that book?!?!" Link says.  
  
"Its about the Suction Cup thing. I found a book of items while we were going to the throne room, but I didn't want to bring it up because of... well you know."  
  
"Where does it say to go?" Kioni says.  
  
"That's the only question you ask??? Geze, it looks like its weird that she even found it, and that it has specific information on the SCHS." Link says.  
  
Zelda then says, "It says it is around the ice temple... somewhere."  
  
"ACK! NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!!!" link says.  
  
"Heh, we acknowledge you, but your right, not always listen. ^_^;;" Zelda replies.  
  
The characters go on their journey, but will it really all be in vain? Veran Now has the Courage AND Power Triforce, all that's left is Kioni's, and really, the triforce of Hyrule is null until all 6 triforce "god/goddesses" are brought together.  
  
Din, Nayru, Farore, Yin, Sinta, and Niomi. They 6 can keep the land of Artieno as stable as Hyrule. Also, once the three, Kioni, Zelda, and Link are powerful enough, they can beat Veran, as Zelda and Link defeated Ganon. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5  
  
They finally make it to outside the Ice Temple. Link runs over to the christened spot where an inscription of the medallion stands. "Hey Kioni, does Artieno have the same warping system as Hyrule?"  
  
"I believe so," he responds.  
  
"But... how will we know the song to warp here, if it is a song?"  
  
Zelda cuts in, "You see, as being Sheik, I knew all of the warping songs, and scared the crap out of you, Link, every time I showed up. I knew by the royal book, but in it I read that there is an inscription on each of them."  
  
Link then looks close for the inscription. Suddenly, Link shouts at all of them, "Look at this!"  
  
They see a staff with notes on it, but no one can read it. Kioni then says... " ^ A ^"  
  
The others watch in awe as he reads the microscopic inscription. Kioni looks at them, laughs a little, "Heh, my vision, I have like 50/20 (bad) and I am nearsighted, well something weird is that I can see almost microscopically things. Purty cool eh?"  
  
Zelda looks happy, and then pulls out her harp. Link and Kioni follow with their ocarinas. 


End file.
